Metallic Revenge
by SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Sasuke makes an inappropriate comment around their friends, Naruto decides to take some revenge. Maybe that will teach Sasuke to think twice before he says something - or not. Part of Piece by Piece, Back Together; implied mature content; MPreg; more warnings inside


**Author's note: A bit later than a month and here I am with the first side project of Pieces of the Puzzle :) This one can be considered a missing scene from the fourteenth chapter of Piece by Piece, Back Together. This is set a little while after they celebrated Sasuke's birthday.**

**Also seeing as it's the 23rd of July, I guess this also counts as a birthday fic for Sasuke :D And what better gift for our beloved Uchiha than Naruto himself?**

**Warnings: Naruto's pov; MPreg; implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); handcuffs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this first side project :D**

* * *

**Metallic Revenge**

"How did your test go?" Naruto asked curiously when Kiba plunked down his lunch tray on the table.

"Eugh, don't talk to me about that," Kiba grimaced, slumping down in his chair. "Pretty sure I blew it."

"That's what happens when you stay up playing videogames instead of studying," Shikamaru remarked flatly, stirring a spoon through his soup.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder why we're friends at all, because you've got as much sympathy as that damn spoon," Kiba growled, scowling at the other man.

"You'd have my sympathy if you'd actually studied on time for that test," Shikamaru retorted unruffled.

"Can you believe this guy?" Kiba complained to the blond, jerking his thumb at Shikamaru.

Naruto wasn't listening anymore, though. All his attention was focused on one man making his way to them whilst carrying a tray with two wrapped sandwiches and a huge steaming bowl. A huge steaming bowl of which the delicious enticing scent had him practically salivating and he made grabby hands at the tray when Sasuke came close enough.

The dark haired man snorted and sat down next to him, shoving the tray to him. "Here, got you some food."

"It's _ramen_, actual, real ramen! God, I love you," Naruto blurted out and pecked Sasuke's lips before attacking the bowl with gusto. Fuck, it had been so long since he'd had some decent ramen!

Him being pregnant had Sasuke limiting his ramen intake which was rather annoying to be honest, but then he made it up by buying him this big bowl, so that did score him some good points. A weird sort of balance, he supposed.

Or maybe this was his way of making up to him because Naruto still ached a tad after the way they'd spent Sasuke's birthday. Not that he had any complaints about the way they had celebrated the Alpha's birthday, but well, he was still definitely feeling it bit two days later.

Then again, that might just be because they had spent the majority of Saturday in bed too.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said dryly and unwrapped one of the sandwiches at a more sedate pace.

After a couple of minutes of nearly inhaling the ramen, Naruto became aware of eyes staring a hole into his head and he looked up, blinking. "What?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Even though it was hot as balls outside, nothing was better than ramen and he'd like to enjoy it without being stared to death.

"Do you have no gag reflex at all?" Kiba questioned, partly amazed, partly horrified.

Naruto flipped him off – jeez, he wasn't that bad! – but froze when Sasuke muttered, "Not anymore, he doesn't."

For one brief moment he held the hope that the other two men hadn't heard Sasuke's comment, but that was quickly dashed when Shikamaru cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks flushed, and Kiba's eyes widened even more in shock. When his mouth dropped open, only some non-sensical noises left him and he made some weird gestures with his hands before he let out a strangled sound and dropped his head down on the table, appearing completely done with everything.

"Really, Sasuke? Really?" Naruto could only say, staring at his mate.

Sasuke gazed back innocently, but the blond wasn't fooled. There was a hint of a smirk lurking around the corners of his mouth even as he nonchalantly bit into his sandwich again. Yeah, he'd made that remark on purpose, knowing full well how it would be interpreted.

Blue eyes narrowed and Sasuke's smirk simply grew when Kiba stuttered out some kind of excuse and practically fled the table.

"You're a horrible person," he told him and Sasuke just shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

"Please just pretend you didn't hear anything," Naruto sighed, glancing at Shikamaru before going back to his ramen.

"Don't worry, I'm trying," Shikamaru said dryly, before mercifully switching topics and asked Sasuke about a paper he was working on.

Poor Kiba would probably be traumatized for a while again. Sasuke really had too much fun messing with the guy; Naruto ought to do something about that before Kiba would grow too scared to be around them anymore.

But what?

* * *

His answer as to how to get Sasuke to behave actually arrived in the form of revenge.

His class had finished earlier today and he figured he'd make a quick stop at a nearby grocery store to pick up some milk and buns for the hamburgers they'd be making for dinner. Sasuke still had at least half an hour to go in his own class, so he might as well do something useful instead of waiting around bored.

At this time of the day, there weren't many people in the store, so he was in and out of the store with his groceries in less than five minutes. That still left him with too much time to kill and he wrinkled his nose, plucking at his shirt absently. There were some clouds blocking the sun at times, so the temperature was a bit lower than it had been the days before, but his shirt still stuck uncomfortably against his skin.

"What are we going to do until your papa's class ends, hm?" he muttered, rubbing the side of his belly.

His son kicked a couple of times against his hand in response and he smiled amused. "You don't know either?"

He started wandering around, idly browsing the windows of the stores he passed. He wasn't planning on going too far away, not wanting to worry Sasuke – and since the moment he'd been told Naruto was pregnant, the Alpha tended to worry rather quickly – but he wasn't in the mood to just sit somewhere and wait either.

Right when he was about to turn around again and slowly make his way back to the university, a shop at the corner across the street caught his attention. It had red and black cloth draped over the displays but the items weren't quite visible from where he stood. _'Sweet Dreams'_ was painted above the display windows and he blinked bemused.

Curiosity piqued, he looked left and right before crossing the street to take a closer look at the mysterious shop. He promptly reddened when he realised what exactly he was looking at.

_A sex shop._

He hadn't even realised there was one so close to the university! Well, now he know what it was, he could go back. Sasuke's class should be ending soon anyway and he wanted to be there before his absence would prompt the dark haired man to call and search for him.

He turned around and started walking away, but something in him made him pause and swivel around again, staring at the window. For the shop's purpose, it was actually quite a tame display. It featured a couple of toys like a vibrator and feathers; one part of the window was filled with different types of condoms and flavoured lube, and some costumes hung up against the dark cloth: bunnies, maids, nurses …

There was probably other stuff – raunchier ones perhaps – in the store itself and he shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by it. It wasn't like he had anything to complain when it came to his sex life – far from it actually – and yet something kept him rooted in place in front of the window, as his eyes flitted from one toy to a costume to condoms which claimed they were ribbed for pleasure.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered, caressing his stomach when the baby gave him another kick. He seemed rather active at the moment. Shaking his head briskly, he turned around again –

And entered the shop.

* * *

"I must be insane," he mumbled underneath his breath, squinting at the row in front of him.

For whatever reason he'd actually entered the shop and after walking around aimlessly, studiously avoiding the amused look of the silver haired cashier – he'd stumbled upon the shelf displaying handcuffs.

Some were made of plastic, looking a bit silly, especially the brightly coloured ones. There were a couple with white or red or even black fur, which felt soft to the touch. There were also regular metal handcuffs, which looked remarkably like the kind police would carry. They felt rather heavy too, when he picked one up out of curiosity. A lot sturdier than the plastic or even the fur covered ones, that was for sure.

He was hit by the idea when he held the handcuffs in front of him. They certainly felt sturdy enough – thick enough to keep someone restrained, leaving them at the mercy of the person holding the keys. He doubted it would be easy to escape these handcuffs when they were on …

"Should I?" he asked himself, his stomach doing several flips.

They could be quite useful in extracting a little bit of revenge. He could recall all too well how much Sasuke had enjoyed teasing – or torturing, depending on how you looked at it – him when he'd been restrained by the scarf. He hadn't been able to do anything except move his legs and the memory of being completely at Sasuke's mercy, pleasure coursing and spiking through him, sent shivers running down his spine.

In spite of his occasional complaint or cursing, he'd loved being restrained, subjected to Sasuke's every whim. Would it be just as fun if he was the one doing the restraining?

Before he could talk himself out of it, he snatched an unopened box from the shelf and went straight to the counter. The cashier, whose hair was slicked back, regarded him with amused, purple eyes. They studied his face first before they slipped down and came to rest on his visibly rounded stomach.

"You know, usually your type doesn't tend to frequent this establishment," he drawled with a smirk. It widened when he saw what Naruto was putting on the counter.

"And what exactly is this type you're talking about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, already regretting slightly coming inside the shop. Seemed like the cashier was one of those people who thought pregnant Omega should stay at home and do whatever their partner told them to do.

"The knocked up type," the man replied casually. "Although I guess it's more accurate to say that Omega in general aren't likely to buy at this shop."

"Then you apparently know a lot of people with boring sex lives," Naruto retorted blankly before nodding at the cuffs. "Are you going to ring that up or do I need to find a place where the service is quicker?"

The cashier whistled. "Someone's feisty!" he grinned, but rang up the handcuffs nonetheless. "Guess someone's in a hurry to try out their purchase with their mate. That's one hell of a lucky guy, I'd say."

Naruto just smiled tersely, the glint in those purple eyes both setting him on edge and annoying him, and as soon as he'd paid and the handcuffs had been bagged, he marched out of the store, resolutely ignoring the cashier's cheerful "Have fun!"

Eugh, that was the last time he'd ever go into a store like this one again. But …

He glanced down at the little plastic bag before stuffing it into his backpack and grinned. This was going to be worth it. He just knew it.

* * *

He had considered surprising Sasuke by slapping the cuffs on him without any warning, but he'd discarded the idea almost as soon as it had popped up in his head. With Sasuke's history, suddenly handcuffing him to something might not be such a great idea. Instead he decided to be blunt about it.

"Can you spare some time tonight?" Naruto asked after dinner that evening, hanging away the towel after finishing drying off the last bowl.

"For you always," Sasuke replied, almost offhandedly, stretching his arms.

His cheeks colouring a tad, feeling pleased, Naruto slung his arms around the Alpha's neck and pulled him closer, pecking his lips. "Good, because I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, looking intrigued. His own arms slipped around Naruto's waist, massaging his lower back. "And what kind of surprise do you have for me?"

Biting down on his lip still couldn't supress the mischievous smile spreading across his face and he stepped away, sliding his hands down Sasuke's arms. His fingers closed arounds both wrists and he tugged, getting the dark haired man to follow him.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Upon entering the bedroom, the intrigue in those black eyes ramped up tenfold. "You got the surprise hidden here?"

The blond's grin widened. "I do. Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll get it for you?"

Sasuke did as he was told, leaning back on his hands. His stance was relaxed, but Naruto was aware of the gaze following him through the room, almost piercing the back of his head when he opened their closet and bent down to retrieve the small bag. He'd hidden his purchase there earlier when Sasuke had started preparing their dinner.

"Here it is!" He handed it over to Sasuke, dropping down next to him.

Tilting his head slightly to the left, Sasuke opened the bag and then did a visible double take when he noticed the content. Slowly he lifted the handcuffs into the air, letting the metal catch the little bit of sunlight which was still valiantly fighting against the approaching night.

"Where did you buy these?" He only sounded curious instead of disturbed, which set the couple of nerves Naruto had had about this at ease.

"In a sex shop." He had to laugh at the stumped look quickly crossing over his mate's face. "I found one nearby the university this afternoon. It's basically down the street of that little grocery store, at the corner of it."

"And you decided to buy handcuffs then," Sasuke said slowly, turning them around to study them.

"Hm, I thought that maybe we could have some fun with these," Naruto murmured and plucked the handcuffs out of Sasuke's hand before straddling his lap. "You seemed to enjoy restraining me with the scarf so much, I wonder how much fun it'll be if _I'm_ restraining _you._"

A black eyebrow rose up. "Oh? You want to cuff me to the bed?" Sasuke asked in a low voice; his eyes deepening.

"If you're up to it."

"And what exactly are you planning to do to me then?"

His fingers brushed against the Mark he'd left behind on pale skin months ago and the Alpha shuddered slightly, pressing Naruto as flush against his body as was possible with his rounded stomach.

"Do you want to find out?" Naruto whispered; the corners of his mouth curled up in a teasing smirk.

The fierce kiss Sasuke gave him was a clear enough answer.

* * *

His revenge was nothing more than an afterthought in the back of his mind by the time they were both down to their underwear. The spot right in the junction between his neck and his right shoulder was throbbing slightly from when Sasuke had spent some time worrying at the skin; that would probably leave a bruise behind later.

When Sasuke turned around, faint red lines were blooming across his back; a result of Naruto accidentally raking his nails down when the dark haired man had managed to find a particularly sensitive place with his tongue.

As Sasuke laid down on the bed again, Naruto retrieved the handcuffs from the nightstand and held them up questioningly, licking his lips. The other man nodded and Naruto carefully put the cuffs around his wrists, slipping the metal around one bar of the bed. Once they were on, Naruto sat back on his knees between Sasuke's spread legs, watching him tug at the cuffs carefully.

"If they get painful, let me know," Naruto said, running his hands lightly across Sasuke's thighs. This was supposed to be fun for the both of them after all; it wasn't meant to be painful.

"I will," Sasuke reassured him, before his gaze fell down to Naruto's crotch, visibly outlined through his damp underwear. Nodding his head at it, he smirked. "You want me to take care of that? You'll have to get closer then – a lot closer."

"I could ask you the same," Naruto retorted, tracing his index finger along the hard member still trapped in dark underwear. It twitched a bit underneath his touch and Sasuke tilted his hips up. Instead of giving him that clearly much needed firmer touch, Naruto pulled his hand back and grinned. "You didn't think it would be this easy, did you?"

With a groan, Sasuke thumped his head back. "This is revenge for last week, huh?"

"Partly," Naruto snickered and shuffled to the end of the bed, so that he was completely out of Sasuke's reach. "But also partly to teach you to stop messing with Kiba. Stop traumatising our friends."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Maybe he shouldn't make it that easy then," he sneered.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but instead of replying, he just leant back, bracing himself against one hand. He raised his legs and spread them, his free hand dipping down to rub against his groin through the cotton of his underwear. He sighed pleased when a spike of pleasure shot through him at his touch and when he dipped down his middle finger, he felt the wetness spreading, dampening his underwear even more as his body started producing slick even more liberal now.

When he chanced a glance at Sasuke, he flushed a bit underneath the hungry gaze entirely focused on the view he was presenting. Even so, he spread his legs a bit wider still and pressed the tip of his finger against his wet entrance, inhaling sharply. _That_ made Sasuke strain forwards, but of course he couldn't go far with the handcuffs trapping him against the bed, and a noise of frustration left him.

Hearing that noise gave Naruto a burst of confidence and he sat up again, peeling off his underwear slowly. He kept himself balanced with one hand on the mattress to avoid toppling over with the extra weight centred at his stomach, and threw his boxers somewhere behind him, uncaring where they fell. That done, he settled back on the bed, spreading his legs once more.

Finding the courage within him that had convinced him to send those daring, revealing pictures, he brought his hand down again and swirled a finger across his entrance, uttering a soft moan.

Sasuke's eyes were practically burning when Naruto looked at him; a rose hue darkening pale cheeks. He slipped the finger inside, a breathy moan escaping him, as his muscles sucked him in further. One finger definitely wasn't enough, but they had time.

"You like what you see?" he asked teasingly, a shiver running down his spine when Sasuke literally _growled_. Yeah, he guessed his mate liked what he saw.

This particular position wasn't very easy, though, at least not for what he wanted to do, so he got up on his knees again and turned around, his arse and back facing Sasuke now. Bending forwards, he picked up a pillow which had somehow made its way to the end of the bed, and put it underneath his belly. That done, he lifted his arse in the air and spread his legs a bit further. Reaching back with his hand, his eyes slipped shut when he pushed two fingers inside, his slick making it quite easy. He twisted them around a bit, pressing against his walls, and panted when that sent several jolts of pleasure through him; it didn't take long for him to start staining the pillow underneath him.

"Are you trying to kill me here?" Sasuke gritted out; metal rattling when he pulled at his handcuffs.

Naruto lifted up and twisted around to grin at the Alpha. "Oh, but we're just getting started here, Sasuke," he purred and he dropped down again, bracing his arm against the bed, moaning loudly when he added a third finger; slick dripping down his thighs slowly.

Maybe he should feel embarrassed, exposing himself like this, but Sasuke was the only one who'd ever see him like this and the thought of driving him absolutely crazy, of driving his Alpha wild …

That desire was more than enough to squash any potential doubt or shame.

_Now let's see how far I can go before he loses it._

* * *

Two things he wasn't: a tease and cruel even though at this moment, Sasuke might think otherwise.

Anyway, seeing as he wasn't a cruel Omega bent on teasing his poor Alpha too much, he shifted his attention to Sasuke soon – but not before he had pleasured himself until he'd come. He was pretty sure he'd heard the bedframe actually crack at that point.

By the time he'd removed Sasuke's underwear, he'd been so red and rock hard, it honestly surprised the blond that Sasuke hadn't come the second he'd touched him. He _did_ gasp aloud, eyes widening with both shock and lust, when Naruto sank down on him without any preamble, pushing himself down so that Sasuke entered him completely at once.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, tugging at the cuffs in frustration, clearly wanting to touch his mate, but unable to. That didn't stop him from reaching out with grasping fingers and Naruto took pity on him.

He leant down, grinding his arse down in Sasuke's lap, and swallowed both their groans in a deep, filthy kiss; their tongues instantly slipping out to play with each other. Pulling away from the kiss, he shifted his attention to Sasuke's neck, mouthing at the Mark there, while bracing one hand against Sasuke's shoulder and the other on the bed. He swivelled his hips a bit and started rocking back and forth, keening when Sasuke's tip managed to hit that spot _just right_.

"God, you feel so good around me," Sasuke panted, groaning when Naruto squeezed his muscles tighter around him.

"And you definitely feel amazing in me," Naruto moaned, digging his fingers into Sasuke's shoulder when he suddenly thrusted upwards at the same moment Naruto pushed down, ending up even deeper inside of him.

Heat rapidly started pooling into his lower belly again, despite the fact he'd just come, and he hardened again. Their breathing was ragged, moans and groans slipping from between reddened lips, as Naruto dipped down again and again, stealing kisses, and touching Sasuke everywhere he could reach.

Seeing Sasuke restrained underneath him, watching the way he tugged and pulled almost desperately at the cuffs just to get to touch Naruto even once, did things to the blond, made him feel oddly powerful, knowing he was in control now, he was the one deciding what would happen and how. _He_ was the one driving Sasuke wild now and it was a heady feeling – no wonder Sasuke had enjoyed himself so much when he had tied Naruto down to the bed.

When he came, it was a surprise and a stuttered "Oh!" left him as he spilt between their stomachs. It left him dazed and he blinked, coming to awareness abruptly when Sasuke shoved his hips upwards, obviously chasing after his own climax.

After having joined their bodies so many times already, the Omega was well aware of the tell tale signs of Sasuke close to coming and before he could spill, Naruto lifted himself off of him, pulling away and grinning when that made Sasuke involuntarily whine.

He'd actually made Sasuke _whine_ – shit, he was good.

"Please, Naruto, please, let me – let me touch you," Sasuke rasped, his eyes wild; his pupils blown. His chest heaved and a continuous tremble ran through him; he looked ready to burst now.

"Hm, I don't know," Naruto said mock thoughtfully, breathing harshly himself. "Do you promise not to traumatise our friends anymore?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke said in a strangled voice. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Nope," Naruto popped his lips and rested one hand close to Sasuke's groin. "You make one teensy tiny promise and I'll let you come wherever you want: on me, in me … What do you think?"

"I think you're being impossible now!" Sasuke hissed, but the effect was lost with how desperate he looked now, straining against the cuffs just to get to the blond man. He huffed when Naruto simply raised both eyebrows and ground out, "Fine, I promise.'

"You don't sound sincere," Naruto replied in a sing-song voice and retracted his hand, rising up from the bed. "I guess if you don't want to make that promise, I'll go clean myself up in the bathroom and you can take care of yourself afterwards."

He took a couple of steps towards the bathroom before making a show of tapping his finger against his chin and staring up at the ceiling, musing aloud, "Or maybe I'll take care of myself one more time. Maybe I'll even let you watch again. What do you think, _Alpha_?"

He had exactly five seconds to think that Sasuke shouldn't be able to sit upright like that and then his eyes widened and he gaped at the sight of the handcuffs snapped in half.

_Sasuke had broken the handcuffs._

"Oh shi-"

Sasuke was upon him before he could even think of getting away and the next moment found him pressed up against the wall, Sasuke heaving him up and automatically his legs closed around Sasuke's waist, his hands scrambling for purchase.

The back of his head made painful contact with the wall, but his shout was swallowed up by hungry lips when Sasuke shoved himself inside in one fast thrust. He immediately set up a fast and brutal pace, his fingers digging into Naruto's hips and all the Omega could do was literally hold on; his nails leaving red raised lines behind whenever a particular harsh thrust jarred him.

"You. Drive. Me. Insane." Each word was punctuated with a hard, deep thrust and Naruto moaned helplessly when his sweet spot was struck dead on each time.

They bit, licked and sucked, and heat was spreading out throughout Naruto's entire body again, making his fingers and toes tingle and his teeth clench. It felt like he would burst out of his skin any moment now, which was ridiculous, because he had come twice already and that should be enough to –

Blinding white filled his vision and he was barely aware of screaming Sasuke's name when he came for the third time in less than two hours, shuddering and shivering in Sasuke's strong hold. He clung weakly to Sasuke's shoulders, gasping for air; his heart racing like mad in his chest.

Sasuke snarled, gripping Naruto's chin and tilting his head back so he could kiss him, his mouth demanding and fierce, and then he came too; his breath leaving him in a hiss as he pressed himself as deeply as he could into his Omega, spilling into him.

Even whilst coming, he was still conscious of Naruto's belly, careful not to push too much weight against it.

Somehow they ended up back on the bed, lying on their backs; their legs touching and their breathing gradually turning to a normal rhythm again.

"You broke the handcuffs," Naruto said amazed, turning his head to stare at the dark haired man.

Sasuke snorted, not even opening his eyes. "That's what you get for teasing me like that."

"You do realise you were a lot worse last week, right?" Naruto pointed out and sniffed, absently rubbing over the side of his stomach. "At least I still rode you."

"But you didn't let me come," Sasuke retorted, turning onto his side so he laid facing the blond.

"You didn't let me either," Naruto argued and started snickering when dark eyes rolled.

"You're impossible," Sasuke reiterated and kissed him again.

They shared a couple of sweet kisses before Sasuke muttered, "Next time buy some actual decent handcuffs if you want to do something like this again."

He didn't even flinch when Naruto smacked his arm. "Those were decent ones, arsehole! Not my fault you're freakishly strong!"

"They can't be that decent if I managed to break them," Sasuke argued.

That set them off bickering and it was only later, much later that Naruto realised he'd never got an actual promise from the Alpha to stop messing with their friends.

_Damn it._

* * *

When Kiba saw them two days later at lunch and noticed the red lines around Sasuke's wrists, he groaned and covered his eyes.

"I really, really don't want to know," he moaned pathetically. "I really don't."

"He's just jealous because he doesn't get this much action," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath, smirking. "He probably wishes he could get this much."

Naruto just sighed and ate the rest of his lunch; their baby fluttering and kicking gently in his stomach.

Sometimes you just knew when to give in. This was clearly one of those times.

At least the handcuffs had served a good cause. May they rest in pieces.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: So yeah *coughs* This oneshot kind of ran away with me near the middle. What can I say? *shrugs* **

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot; please leave your thoughts behind in a review. Should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

**I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my current and future fics, please visit my profile.**


End file.
